


Lives

by beccaelizabeth



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaelizabeth/pseuds/beccaelizabeth





	Lives

Five thousand years alive.  
One thousand with brothers, as a horseman.  
Four thousand alone.  
Immortals stay in one place maybe 10 years unnoticed.  
Double that, perhaps, if they love that life enough to risk the questions.  
Two hundred different lives.  
Married sixty eight times.  
One hundred thirty two without a wife.  
One life with Byron, once a slave, once a doctor treating them. Then the Watchers, befriending, or being.  
One hundred twenty seven without a trace.  
Untold teachers, students, lovers, friends, mortal and Immortal...  
In the dojo, back away and tell her, "You don't know me."  
Hundreds of times true.


End file.
